Payback
by Moon Star1
Summary: She was sick of being blamed for everything that her brother did. It was time to pay them back with hurt on the side. Pan was depressed, what is the reason? When it all falls into place, who is it that will get hurt? -- Many Pairings


Moon Star  
  
This is a Bra and Goten, Pan and Trunks fic. If you don't like them, then don't read it.  
  
Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters in this story.  
  
Payback  
  
Chapter 1 : Decision Taken  
  
"No!" Bra shouted as she charged into the room, Pan trailed behind her. "Just because they are older than us, they think that they can push us around." She looked at Pan waiting for her to agree.   
  
"I know how you feel," she jumped at her defense as Bra looked about to kill her for not saying anything in her defense. "But what do you want me to do?"  
  
"I don't know," Bra dropped to the couch of the family room and groaned. "Damn it! Just once, I would like to get back at them, just once."  
  
Pan sat behind her watching her friend come in and out of her thoughts. Pan knew that her uncle and Trunks were always playing around and running around when they pleased.   
  
"You still remember how they got us in trouble for their little escapade two months ago?" Bra asked Pan in hope of blowing some of the stem that she felt inside of her. "Mother still thinks that it was me who messed up the car that had been of her grandmother."  
  
"I know," Pan joined in. "My mother got in contact with yours and they both decided to punish us for the stupidity of Trunks and Goten. Getting drunk and ramming the car to a pole."  
  
"Have you noticed that they have pinned many of the things that they had done their selves?" Questioned Bra as she remembered everything that she had been blamed by her mother. "And just because I do something out of the question at the beginning of the year and they think that I'd do all of those things."  
  
"I just can't keep myself mad with them though," sighted Pan as she laughed. Bra laughed with her then.   
  
"Uh-huh," she agreed to her statement. "That's true. I still think that you have a soft bone for my brother and your uncle."  
  
"Goten is like a brother to me," Pan clarified in his defense.   
  
"Good one that he turned out to be," Bra groaned. "Brothers and brothers that get us into trouble."  
  
"And now that your father and mother are out on a little island to celebrate their anniversary, the whole house is all alone." Pan and Bra looked at each other a pint of fear on their eyes.   
  
"You don't think that they would do anything too outrageous, do you?" Bra asked her friend, desperation on her tone. She was not getting into trouble for them.   
  
"I think that we should get away from here with plenty of witnesses that we are not wherever they are and have planned," Pan suggested as she got up from the couch with Bra following.   
  
"Let's go before something happens." Bra and Pan moved outside of the house. "Where do we go?"  
  
"Let's go see Marron," Pan suggested as she and Bra took off into the sky. "Let's hope the house is still standing when we get back."  
  
* * *   
  
Pan and Bra returned hours later from their night out of their responsibility. Marron hadn't been at her apartment, probably going out on a date with her boyfriend. Instead, they had gone to Pan's house to get their masks on. They went to the Devil's Mask Club in which everyone was masqueraded and danced and drank to have some fun.   
  
Neither had seen familiar faces in the way that they wouldn't recognize a hairstyle or color of eyes at the club. After talking around with some of the guys that were there alone and dancing diverting their selves from the night's worry, they returned. It was well into the night. It was after midnight when they left leaving their new acquainted friends to continue their night out.  
  
They both inspected the front of the house and the first rooms seeing everything in order and in top shape. Not thinking of anything else that might get into their minds, they both went into their rooms and went to sleep.   
  
The sun came out way too quickly for them as they got up groggily. It was their day to take care of the gardens. They had to go through the whole garden-forest of flowers how bra had renamed it. They had to walk through the whole place looking at the flowers so that they are in top shape. The gardener wasn't due in until the next day.   
  
They were about to go out into the back door when Bra stopped on her tracks. She had heard something faint, far away but not that far. Pan strained her ears and heard the faint melody. They moved to the place of origin which led them into the west side of the house. They stopped short as they were in front of the doors that led into the ball room of the West Wing.   
  
Alert, they opened the door, shocked to find that the music came flaring from the sound system. It had been kind of shut out because of the closed door but now, it blasted out. The room also remained in shambles and pieces.   
  
Their suspicions were confirmed as they found a very hangover Goten with a tall blond close by. They had done it again. More people were sprawled into the floors and corners, some asleep and some half awake. Bra searched the room for her brother to give him a piece of her mind but he was nowhere in the room.   
  
Both she and Pan advanced slowly to Goten who turned to their direction finding two very narrow minded girls advancing to him. He saw the way that they were cracking their knuckles and smiled half heartedly at them.   
  
"Where is that brother of mine?" Asked Bra, Goten noticing the way that her eyes had become a shade stronger than their usual coloring. He looked at Pan and found that she was in not way going to stop her friend from lashing out at him if she chose to. It looked like she might even join in if there was a chance to kill him.   
  
"I don't know," his voice was barely recognizable and very light. There was a hint of fear in them but was clearly dismissed by them.   
  
"You don't know!" Bra's voice carried over the music which she was about to blast off. "I'm gone for a few hours and I find that the West Wing room of the house has been used for a rave as it looks like." She looked around at the people and at the state of the room. "Which is what I say happened here." Her last words were barely audible as her eyes widened.   
  
"No, no, no," she whispered to herself trying to calm down as she moved to the doors that led to another corridor. The rooms were all that way. Taking a deep breath, she opened the doors of the few that were close to the room. She blinked at the people that were in them.   
  
"I'm going to kill Trunks," she swore under her breath as she closed the doors that revealed more and more couples and rooms in shambles. "He's dead."  
  
She walked back to where Goten and Pan were. He seemed to be getting an ear full of what she was shouting at him herself.   
  
Just then, a door opened from the hallway and a semi naked Trunks came out of it rubbing his eyes. He meet his gaze with his sister who looked at him with a hate and death gaze that would match anyone's.   
  
"What the hell where you thinking?" She shouted from her place. Her feet wanted to move forward, but she restrained them. She was sure that if she were to even let her body move slightly forward, that she would not be able to content her rage inside.   
  
"This is just like you!" There was no calming her down. "The house is in shambles and you're having sex with your slut girlfriend of the week!"  
  
"Stop the shouting?" He asked lamely. His hand pressed hard toward his left temple. He felt as if a hundred needles where stuck in his brain. The headache was unbearable.   
  
"Stop the shouting?" She asked unbelieving his stance. It was as if the disaster that lay around him didn't even register in his mind. She stood openmouthed at his question. She turned her head slightly at Pan's side and looked at her stupidly. Could she have heard right?   
  
"Look at this place Trunks Briefs!" She resumed. If she had to pounce on him and kill him on the spot, she would get through to him. "You'd be pretty damn lucky if mother and father don't enter the room at this moment!"   
  
"What the hell is going on in here?" Bulma's voice demanded. Bra froze in her place. All of the teenagers that were at the room turned at the door and swore. This wasn't going well.   
  
"Mother?" Asked Bra as she turned slowly to the main door. There was the silhouette of her mother and father at her side.   
  
"Trunks, Bra?" Bulma's voice quivered as her gaze took in the shape of the room.   
  
"Mother," Bra said nervously. "Father."   
  
"What happened here?" She inspected the room again. "Or more to the point, who the hell is responsible for this?"   
  
Many of the partygoers sensed that they had overlaid on their stay. Sneaking pass the two siblings and the other two friends, they passed through the door without interrupting the glare coming from the parents.   
  
"Hello, Bulma, Vegeta." Pan looked nervously between the mother and the daughter. She looked at Goten, shrinking down to the background. Something was turning in Trunks' mind. But it wasn't to fortify unless...   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Alright, Trunks and Goten are older than Bra and Pan. They are the same age, 20. Trunks is going to college and part timing it at Capsule Corps. Goten works at a pizza parlor. And lures in a lot of the female population too. Pan and Bra are at their last year in High School. So the age difference isn't that much.   
  
Luego,   
  
Moon Star 


End file.
